<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold by Astrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613726">Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrat/pseuds/Astrat'>Astrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrat/pseuds/Astrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ada thought she found the one in the Raccoon City outbreak...(female reader)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ada Wong/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Does your leg hurt?" (y/n) asked, looking at the woman wearing a red dress and black heels. She sometimes she was like her, having a beautiful body, a pretty face and having such skill.</p><p>"Are you even listening?" The woman asked the girl, making her snap out of her thoughts. With a sad smile on her face, she replied with a quick apology looking down, clenching her fist.</p><p>The woman in red was looking at the (h/c) girl who was wearing a troubled expression. She inhaled the metallic smell of the cable car, looking around and waiting for Leon's arrival. Then, she heard a little sob. Looking over at Diana, her eyes widened seeing the girl hold back tears.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, If I would have come with you then maybe-"</p><p>Then, she was cut off by the agent taking her hand in hers's trying her best to force a sweet smile. Ada was never one to think about other people's feelings, only thinking about her. But now, when faced with this dangerous situation with people she never thought she'll interact with in her life, she could feel herself opening up a little to both of them, little by little.</p><p>"Don't think about that, okay? What matters is that both of us are alive and well."</p><p>The (h/c) girl, trying to block out a sob nodded, wiping away her tears. Then, she looked at the agent feeling her heart beating out of her chest. Now, did she realize Ada has been holding her hand this whole time. Enjoying the warmth of their hands touching each other, she said;</p><p>"I'm so happy I met you."</p><p> </p><p>The woman was taken aback by the sudden confession, her face heating up a little. Normally, she wouldn't be affected by such mere words, but the way she said it; her tone, her voice, her eyes, the way her lips moved, the way she could see her red face everything about that line was perfect. And, with a smile on her features, the woman touched the girl's chin, kissing her.</p><p>After she pulled away, she looked into her eyes and said;</p><p>"I'm happy I met you, too."</p><p>Little did she know, she will soon regret this.</p><p> </p><p>"You were a mercenary all along!" Leon declared, his gun out. Ada had no other choice, as much as it hurt her she pointed the gun at Leon and said ;</p><p>"Just give me the virus, and this will end nicely."</p><p>She stared at the blonde, but then her attention was set on the brunette. She looked betrayed, tears in her eyes. Why did it have to end like this? She thought before she could hear a gunshot. And then a scream. Both Leon and Ada looked at the brunette, hand over her shoulder. She was just shot by Annette.</p><p>"Shit, I missed." That was all she could say before Ada shot her in the stomach, the woman falling down and taking her last breath.</p><p>They were ready to head over to Diana, but a big rock made it's way onto the platform breaking the girl close to falling into the abyss. She held the platform, but it was no use. She was going to fall. Ada immediately grabbed her hand, it was no use. Leon himself tried to pull her up, but it was too painful for the brunette.</p><p>"No, No! It can't end like this." Ada said, desperately holding her hand. She wasn't going to let her fall to her death. She...cared about (y/n). She really did.</p><p>"I'm sorry." The girl said, feeling Ada's grip let go.</p><p>Ada could only watch as the girl fell, no sign of her. She was heartbroken, if only she could have done something. If only-</p><p>The woman was on a helicopter, looking at the sight of Raccoon City exploding. Leon and her parted ways, going their own routes after Diana's death. The trust between them was broken, and there was no way to heal them.</p><p>With a single tear on her cheek, Ada knew that deep down. She'll never be able to care for anyone else ever again. The only two people that showed her kindness were gone, just like that. Because of her foolish mistakes.</p><p>And just like that, the woman's cold heart was locked away by hundreds of chains, with no key to unlocking them and letting her heart melt ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>